


Red on Black

by PunishedVarmint



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Black Character(s), Blindfolds, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Racial Kink, Size Kink, Submission, Vaginal Sex, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: Asuka has always been headstrong and fearless when it comes to new challenges, so when she hears about the rumors of black men and their impressive equipment, the feisty redhead is eager to sate her curiosity heedless of the consequences. Commissioned by Kinky no Kyoukai.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!
> 
> All depicted characters are assumed to be of legal age.

“I didn’t think you’d actually show up. You must really be that curious. Or that thirsty,” said the stranger as he looked over the pouty redhead. “You ready to get started?”

Asuka scoffed at him and folded both arms stubbornly over her chest. She didn’t know the foreigner very well, only that he was a dark-skinned man from overseas, and that was really the only thing that mattered when she found someone willing to meet her in this secluded alleyway. “Well if I had known you’d be such an arrogant jerk about it, I wouldn’t have asked you to come in the first place! You know what, just forget the whole thing!”

The man laughed, a rich and deep tone that sent shivers up her spine. “Oh, I don’t think you’re going to walk away now. Not when you’re so close to what you really want. So how about you come over here and get a closer look?”

Asuka’s heated glare burned into him with anger, but as much as she objected to his presumptiveness she couldn’t deny how right he was. The rumors she had heard about black men and their cocks had gotten her into this mess, and this was Asuka’s best chance at sating her curiosity. She rolled her eyes and scoffed at him, but she couldn’t look away when he dropped his pants and revealed the tented bulge in his underwear. “Th-that’s not real! Quit playing around and get serious!”

“Oh, it’s very real. Why don’t you come over here and find out just how real this dick is?”

The sight of his hidden python and its implications left Asuka speechless, and thus she had no choice but to approach and seek the truth for herself. The curious redhead bent down and ran her hand across the bulge, feeling its raw heat and stiffness. It even felt a bit soft, which told her that he hadn’t even reached his maximum size. Asuka’s mouth started to water, but she was snapped out of her trance by his words of encouragement. “Go on, girl. Get on your knees and show it some appreciation.”

Asuka wanted to say something nasty at his pushiness, but instead she found herself eagerly sinking down to her knees. With both hands, she reached up and pulled at the band of his underwear, yanking them down his legs and finally revealing the black cock she had come all this way to see. “Sheisse! How do you even fit this ridiculous thing in your pants?”

“The same way I fit it into little white girl pussies,” he replied with a cocky grin.

“You don’t have to be so crude! I was only asking,” said Asuka with a roll of her eyes, yet she couldn’t help but bite her lip as the possibility sank into her mind. Curiosity had gotten her this far, on her knees with a hand on the biggest cock she’d ever seen or heard of, and she was already considering just how much further she wanted to take this encounter. As she slowly began to stroke him with her palm, the shaft grew even more erect, making clear just where he wanted this to go. Asuka was already growing wet at the thought of him inside her.

But Asuka had zero experience when it came to sex, let alone romance, and kneeling in a grungy alley with a strange man’s cock in her face was the last scenario she had expected to find herself in. She had always believed there were certain protocols and steps you had to take before getting this far: dating, handholding, cuddling, kissing. This man had done none of that stuff to earn the right to Asuka’s affection, yet here she was stroking him off like they were old lovers. Certainly the last thing he deserved was a clumsy blowjob from the virginal redhead, but that didn’t stop Asuka from diving right in and wrapping her soft lips around his cockhead.

Her boldness was immediately rewarded with a harsh groan from above and a strong hand on the back of her head. Asuka stiffened at his touch, but she quickly relaxed as he encouraged her. “That’s a good girl. Show that black cock some love.”

A deep blush flared across Asuka’s cheeks. Embarrassed by herself yet unwilling to stop, she closed her eyes to block out all distractions and instead focused on sucking him off. True to her lack of experience, Asuka began by trying to fit as many inches into her mouth as possible, but she quickly discovered that he was so big – or perhaps her mouth too tiny – that she could only get an inch or two past the tip. Not to mention her poorly trained gag reflex kicked in and prevented any further progress. Failure burned at Asuka’s pride, and she expressed that anger by attacking his dick with the tip of her tongue. She licked and slobbered all over him, tracing the contours of his cockhead and committing them to memory.

It didn’t take long for her efforts to bear fruit, and soon she had a fully erect black cock ready to take things a step further. It throbbed with need, unsatisfied with just the few inches of progress Asuka had managed to make with her mouth, and something needed to be done about it. The anonymous stranger was eager to take advantage of his slutty new toy, but he wasn’t so much interested in forcing her to suck more cock. Not when there was a perfectly good white pussy to introduce to the joys of black cock. “That’s enough appetizer. It’s time for the main course.”

Asuka yelped as she suddenly found herself lifted up and cradled in his strong arms. He had both forearms hooked under her knees, which pushed her legs upward and spread them wide around his shoulders. This position also naturally pushed the skirt of her yellow sundress up around her waist, exposing herself to him. He was pleased, though not entirely surprised, to find that Asuka had not only come all this way without wearing any panties but also that she was dripping wet with arousal smeared across her pussy lips and thighs. Asuka blushed even more red as he gazed upon her womanhood in such a shameful state. “Th-that’s not--! I mean…”

But all thoughts of defending herself flew out of mind when she felt that black cock she had gotten herself so horny thinking about press up against her soiled cunt. She stared down at the sight of his cockhead, slathered with precum and her own spit, delving between her shiny folds. Asuka tried to think of a million things she could say to make him slow down, but when he swiftly thrust his dick up her pristine, untouched pussy, she instead screamed out the most obvious thing that came to mind. “Hold on! I’m a virgiiiiiin!”

“Not no more you ain’t,” he said with a strained grunt as he worked his massive cock up her tight hole. True to her claim, he had to fight for every inch of progress. Gravity did most of the work, dropping Asuka down onto his fat cock each time he bounced her up into the air, but he still had to put a good bit of power into each upward thrust. Asuka’s legs locked up, her tennis shoes pointing nearly straight into the air as they flailed over his shoulders. He had a good grip on her petite body and was in no danger of dropping her, but nonetheless Asuka threw her arms around his neck and locked her hands together.

Luckily for Asuka, the shock of losing her virginity so suddenly soon gave away to mind-boggling pleasure, and she had no way to vocalize how wonderful it felt to have her pussy claimed by black cock but through the babbling moans that poured out her mouth. Asuka let her head fall back, her flaming red mane of hair waving back and forth as she quickly spiraled into the madness of becoming his white girl cocksleeve. “Ugghh… Ohhh gawd! It’s so biiiig! H-how?”

“That’s what they all say,” he said with a snicker as his grip tightened hard enough on her pale hips to leave marks for days. “Just enjoy the ride.”

Asuka was indeed enjoying it immensely if the trickle of drool falling out of her panting mouth was any indication. The bouncing redhead was quickly becoming a total mess with the straps of her sundress falling off her shoulders and her silky hair falling into total disarray. One of her red hairclips had come loose and was slowly sliding out of place with each bounce on his gigantic cock. But none of that matter to Asuka as she stared up at the afternoon sky with the gigantic cock rearranging her insides. The thought never crossed her mind amid all the pleasure how badly he was ruining the former virgin for other men, especially not when he slammed her down to the hilt and pumped her full of hot cum.

The potent shot of spunk against her cervix caused Asuka to shriek aloud as her first orgasm brought about by a man’s cock ravaged her body. Every inch of her pale flesh quivered in the throes of bliss, and her screeching moans reached a pitch loud enough that he was sure people from miles around could tell some slutty whore was cumming her brains out. Asuka was only slightly aware that he was cumming inside her without permission, and some deep part of her mind underneath all the raw pleasure told her she should be upset about that, but instead all she could get out were slurred words of resignation, hardly the scathing lecture she wanted. “Haah! I can’t… You… My pussy…”

“Belongs to black cock now,” he said, bouncing her on his dick as a stern reminder. Asuka gasped and shivered as his sticky cockhead scratched against her womb, but she did nothing about it other than affectionately squeeze her legs around his torso. Her stud pushed Asuka’s back up against the wall and held her there as he gave her pussy a few more pumps for good measure to ensure every last drop had been deposited in his new cumdump. Asuka for her part simply mewled in quiet compliance as the warmth of his load seeped into every crevice of her soiled womanhood. “Damn, you’re something else. How’d you like to keep this going back at my place?”

Asuka had never agreed to anything so quickly in her life, and after a quick and dirty blowjob on her knees just to suck his cock clean before he put it away, she found herself led by the arm out of the alleyway and through the city streets. Asuka tried her best to keep up with him, but it was difficult with so much cum running down her inner thighs. A gentle breeze blew her skirt up, and she was certain several passersby got a good look at her creampied pussy. Flush with embarrassment, she clung tightly to her black lover as he led her to his car.

Once they were on their way, Asuka found herself coerced into bobbing her head in his lap for some sloppy roadhead, though she was more sore that she hadn’t thought of doing it herself. Despite how pushy he was about making her work as they went, she nevertheless eagerly suckled at the thick black dick that had given her the best orgasm of her life. Asuka slobbered all over his knob with gusto, eager to fit even more inches into her mouth than before. Part of her was driven by the earlier failure, but mostly she wanted to see if she could get him to cum before they arrived at their destination. She was so self-absorbed in her own challenge that she didn’t even notice when he pulled out his phone at a red light and sent a hasty text message.

However, her efforts would go unrewarded, and soon enough he parked them at a rather run-down love hotel just as she was getting started. But knowing what awaited her inside, Asuka eagerly pulled her lips off his cock, giving the tip one last affectionate kiss, before she allowed him to drag his eager little cocksucker up to their rented room. As soon as the door shut behind them, the slutty redhead gasped aloud at the sight of two more black men waiting her.

“You brought friends?!” asked Asuka in a fit of panic. She tried to inject as much outrage into her voice to appear tough, but instead it just came out meek and submissive.

“You weren’t kidding! She is fine,” said one of the newcomers as he stepped forward and groped her firm tits through the yellow dress. Asuka whimpered at his rough and bold manhandling of her body as if he had rights to it.

“You sure know how to pick them.” The third man came up from behind and immediately ran his hands up under the skirt to play with her leaking pussy. “How about it, girl? You ready to show us how much of a slut our bro says you are?”

Asuka chewed on her lip nervously as they played with her body. Every part of her still thirsted for more debaucherous sex, but a lingering thought in her head wondered if she was going too far too fast. But any hesitation Asuka had about this new arrangement evaporated as soon as they dropped their pants and revealed two new black cocks in all their glory. Mesmerized by the sight, Asuka quickly fell to her knees in front of them and leaned in to wrap her lips around one cockhead while her slender hand reached up to grasp the other. Unbeknownst to the gathered men, or even to herself, Asuka had all too quickly developed an unhealthy oral fixation, most particularly an obsession with trying to deepthroat one of these massive shafts.

“Damn, looks like you already got her hooked on black dick,” chuckled one of the anonymous men as he entangled his fingers within her fiery hair. “Look how she’s sucking! You sure she was a virgin?”

“Yeah man,” said Asuka’s first fling as he sat down in a nearby chair and watched the lewd scene before him. “She even let me cum inside. Was practically begging for it.”

Asuka felt an urge to defend whatever remained of her shattered purity, and she hesitantly pulled the cock out of her mouth with a wet slurp. “That’s not true! It was an accident!”

“Whatever you say, girl.” The hand on the back of her head pushed her back down, and Asuka gladly parted her lips to let that black cock back in. “We’ll be sure to pull out from now on, won’t we boys?”

Their sarcastic laughs were a distant echo in Asuka’s mind as she worked herself up into a frenzy trying to throat the black cock. It throbbed with purpose, just waited to sheath itself down her neck, and she didn’t want to disappoint him. But unfortunately the frustrated redhead would once more be denied for the time being as another voice from above spoke. “Alright enough. Let’s get this bitch on the bed.”

One of the new men took a seat on the bed’s edge and pat his leg expectantly. “Climb aboard. I want you to show me how much you want this dick by riding it.”

She didn’t need to be told twice, and quickly Asuka clambered atop him with her pretty pink pussy poised over nearly a foot of black dick. When she dropped down on him, her head instantly snapped back in wide-eyed pleasure. “Fuuuuck!” Asuka cried out as she held in-place. “S-so good.”

A firm smack upon her pale ass brought Asuka back to reality. “Come on, I said ride it!

Asuka immediately went to work bouncing on his length. Wet, fleshy slaps echoed throughout the room as her red hair flailed in the air to her tireless rhythm. By now both hairclips had come undone, allowing her blazing locks to wave back and forth freely. Sweat beaded and poured down Asuka’s lithe body as she shuddered and heaved atop her new black lover, arms looped around his neck as she gasped and moaned in adoration of the cock stretching her out so well.

Not to be forgotten, a second man approached from behind and placed both hands on her perky breasts, immediately going for her firm, stiff nipples. Asuka screamed in pleasure as the attack triggered her orgasm far too early. Her hips bucked hopelessly against his, and she worried that she hadn’t done enough to finish him off before she came. In one last attempt to coax out that creamy seed, Asuka cried out a final plea in the throes of her own climax. “Cum inside me! Please!”

“What a naughty bitch,” grunted the man as Asuka’s pussy clenched and pulsed around his cock, but even still it was not enough to make him cum. When she finally slowed and her exhausted body slumped against him, he lifted her up and threw Asuka flat onto her back. The redhead obediently parted her legs as he climbed atop her, pushing her feet high above her head just as he slammed downward in a rough mating press. “Is this what you want?” he growled harshly as he slammed her pussy without mercy. “Say it!”

“Y-yes!” squealed Asuka as she quivered and practically melted into the bed under his assault. “I love it! I love black cock!”

He railed her sopping wet cunt with the full force of an unstoppable breeding bull, but he held back just enough to push her further into depravity. “Beg for it, slut. I want to hear you admit what you are.”

“Fill me! Ruin me! I don’t care about anything else!” Asuka’s mind shattered as she gave into the tide of lust that consumed her, and she was willing to do whatever it took for more. “I want to be your black-owned bitch!”

Asuka was immediately rewarded with a hot spurt of cum, and she tossed her head back in a throat-ruining wail as she came once more. The full acceptance of what she was now brought about the most intense orgasm yet for the young slut. She nearly fell unconscious from the mind-searing pleasure that ravaged her body, but she refused to fall under so early in the day. Not when there were still more black cocks to please. Once he pulled out and stepped away, Asuka cooed softly at the sight of the next long, black shaft hovering over her pussy, and she practically swooned with tears of joy in her eyes as it plunged deep.

They spent the next several hours pounding the young redhead into the mattress one after the other. As soon as one would finish, another would be rested enough to swap in. They dumped load after load inside her ruined pussy, overflowing her womb with their virile black seed. In the midst of all the chaos, one load had even been sprayed across her face, and Asuka’s tongue crawled out of her mouth to lazily lap at whatever she could reach in her hazy, mind-fucked bliss. But her hungry lips never lacked for want of cock and cum as they would shove their soiled cocks into her mouth for cleaning service after fucking her pussy. Asuka was starting to get used to the taste of cock with her own pussy flavor on it, and so she bobbed her head greedily on every cock that was offered.

Only when their balls had been fully drained did the three men depart, leaving the worn-out redhead sprawled on the bed with her legs spread wide apart to show off her gaping pussy. They had not only left her with a snatch densely packed with their spunk but also reminders of their sordid lovemaking with permanent marker writing on her pale body. Tally marks across her thighs counted how many loads she had taken in her pussy as well as a few on her cheeks to commemorate the ones pumped down her throat. Finally, to complement the big bold letters spelling out “SLUT” on her forehead, they had the thoughtfulness to scribble their phone numbers on her arms, which Asuka would soon memorize for future hook-ups.


	2. Purple on Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks after Asuka begins her new obsession with black men, Misato starts to become suspicious of the young girl's undisclosed activities. The investigation leads her into an enlightening scenario. Commissioned by Kinky no Kyoukai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!
> 
> All depicted characters are assumed to be of legal age.

It had all happened so fast, but Misato Katsuragi was too deep into this mess to back out now. Down on her knees, the mature woman couldn’t tear her gaze away from the two black cocks waving in front of her face while her young ward Asuka slurped down a third one several feet away in the same room. Misato knew it was her newfound responsibility to pleasure these men, but she was still having a hard time comprehending the situation she had blindly stumbled into.

Everything started when Asuka came home late one night smelling of cheap cologne and sweat, but her caretaker didn’t give it a second thought at the time. After all, Misato wasn’t an idiot and she recognized the sight of a woman stumbling in from a bout of rough sex when she saw it – though often it was from the perspective of a mirror if she was being honest with herself. And while Misato had briefly entertained the idea of sitting down with Asuka, it quickly became clear that such a heart-to-heart talk wasn’t necessary once she observed a change in the young girl’s demeanor. Asuka seemed cheerier, oddly enough, since that day. She was no longer nearly as argumentative with Shinji as she had been before, and even her performance as an EVA pilot seemed to be improving. All things considered, the positive shift in Asuka’s behavior notwithstanding, it didn’t seem to be any of Misato’s business if the young woman found herself a new boyfriend to mellow her out.

At least that was her initial thought, but as time went by and Asuka started to exhibit more drastic changes, the NERV director found herself growing ever more concerned. The first thing Misato noticed was the gradual change in Asuka’s attire. The pretty redhead had always dressed somewhat conservatively, but soon she was going out wearing tube tops that accentuated her breasts, chokers that drew the eye to her slender neck, cheap fishnet stockings that always came back torn, and super short miniskirts that barely covered the bottom of her ass. While she really wasn’t in any position to judge, Misato couldn’t help but wonder where this influence was coming from.

The most curious item of all was a new ankle bracelet the redhead wore at all times: a simple silver chain with a black spade carved into it. At first Misato worried it might have been something gang related, but her extensive intelligence connections within the city quickly ruled that out. And when asked about it, Asuka would simply blush with a wide grin and say it’s a new fad all the girls at her school were wearing. The mystery baffled Misato and her own research yielded no answers, except for the odd way Ritsuko nearly choked on her coffee and blushed when she brought it up at work.

After weeks of the young girl’s attire becoming gradually what could only be described as “sluttier,” Misato was finally resolved to find out what exactly the girl under her care had gotten herself into. When Asuka left the apartment for another wild night, Misato quickly threw on her red jacket and followed her at a safe distance. The trail led her to a house on the outskirts of Tokyo-3 where she spied through a window the sight of a naked Asuka sandwiched between two black men. They pounded into the moaning redhead’s petite body so harshly that the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh could be heard outside. Misato was so engrossed in the scene happening through the window that she didn’t even hear a car pull up behind her in the driveway nor the third man approaching her from behind.

Thus did Misato end up being dragged inside the house and promptly brought face-to-face with Asuka even as both men continued to fuck her senseless. Indeed, Asuka barely even seemed to acknowledge Misato at first with her eyes rolled back into her head and mouth gaping wide in screaming fits of pleasure. It was a sordid sight and one that Misato was made to watch even as her own body was groped through her black sweater. He had already gotten fresh with his prize, yanking off her jacket and tossing it haphazardly to the floor in a rush to play with her firm body. Yet she made no moves to push the aggressive black man off her as the discovery of Asuka’s clandestine rendezvous had gently stirred a yearning deep within. Misato couldn’t help but feel envious of Asuka, and so she let the stranger continue to manhandle her covered tits as they watched both men pump the shivering redhead full of two gooey creampies.

Asuka was still dazed and coming down from her blistering orgasm when the studs tossed her onto the couch, so quickly forgotten, and approached their new violet-haired toy. “What have we got here?” asked one of the men, his cock still half-hard with Asuka’s girl-cum dripping freely off it.

“I found her snooping outside,” said the one with his hands on her chest. “Must have seen something she liked because the horny slut was practically fingering herself.”

That accusation made Misato shake her head in denial, even though it wasn’t entirely untrue. “My name is Misato Katsuragi. I’m here for – gyuhh!” She couldn’t hold back the gasp of surprise when the man suddenly tweaked her nipples through the rough fabric of her sweater. “For Asuka.”

“Is that so? What have you got to say, red? This a friend of yours?”

By now Asuka had recovered enough to regain her mental faculties, though she still lay sprawled across the sofa with her ass and pussy freely leaking cum all over the plush cushions. “Friend? Hardly,” she said with a scoff. “She’s just my supervisor that I live with.”

“Roommates, eh?” One of the black men stepped up and placed a hand on her stocking-clad leg, sliding it up her thigh until it disappeared beneath Misato’s tightly-wrapped pencil skirt. “Got so jealous of seeing Asuka here stumbling home like a cum-drenched mess that you had to come get some for yourself?”

The whole time they were speaking, Misato had a hard time tearing her eyes away from the sight of their exposed black cocks, which only made her unspoken answer all the more obviously a lie. “I, uhh… No, of course not! I’m only here because… Well…” Any rational explanation Misato could cook up died in her throat. The major always had a weakness for the hedonistic pleasures in life – drinking, carousing, and casual sex – and the fact that she hadn’t gotten laid in years was making it very hard to resist the paragons of masculinity standing before her. As much as Misato wanted to maintain some semblance of dignity, a deep burning need had awakened within her loins, and right now their black cocks were the most amazing sight she had ever laid eyes on.

“Whatever. You fellas deal with her,” said the still-clothed man that had discovered Misato outside. He let go of her and instead walked over to the couch where Asuka lay waiting, unbuckling his belt along the way. “I’ve been waiting all day to get at my favorite cocksucker. On your knees, red.”

With a wide grin, Asuka happily hopped down onto the floor and waited patiently for her lover to take his seat. “And I’ve been waiting all day to get this black cock inside my mouth,” she said with a sultry purr as she shuffled forward and settled herself between his spread legs. The naked teen nuzzled her cheek against his erection, moaning softly at the sensual heat against her skin. But that was the extent of Asuka’s affection, and she quickly wrapped her lips around his girth and began bobbing her head in his lap like a seasoned pro. Asuka slobbered freely all over his cock to make the blowjob easier, and soon the room was filled with the sounds of her slurping and sucking away.

It was such a sordid, filthy sight, and Misato absolutely couldn’t stop herself from watching with rapt attention, eyes wide and mouth gaping. Her blatant staring was certainly noticed by the other two black men, who shared a laugh between them at their newest acquisition. “Jealous? To think just a few weeks ago little red over there couldn’t even get a cock down her throat, and now she’s swallowing it up like a good girl. You want to be a good girl for us just like your friend, don’t you?”

Misato couldn’t speak, but she did nod. Her honesty was rewarded with a firm hand placed atop her head that urged her down onto her knees, and Misato obeyed all too readily. Finally eye level with the cocks she desired, Misato reached up and wrapped a hand around each one. They were wet, coated with the slick evidence of their earlier round with Asuka, and the sticky fluids coated her palms as she pumped them just inches from her face. Fresh precum was already beading from both tips and, no longer able to resist the temptation, Misato lurched forward and took the first cockhead between her lips.

Her efforts were rewarded with a strong fist in her purple hair, holding her steady as she began to bob back and forth on his shaft. But his hold on her was more encouraging than forceful, and Misato was able to pull her mouth off the first dick and swap over to the second, which she gobbled down just as eagerly. She could taste Asuka on both cocks as well as a faint hint of their cum, which she savored as much as she could. Yet even when those flavors faded, Misato was still left with that succulent dark meat taste that she had craved even since she first laid eyes on their dicks. Slowly her pace increased until Misato was swapping between both black cocks with practiced efficiency until they were cleaned of Asuka’s fluids and instead dripping with her own saliva.

Meanwhile, Asuka was still slobbering all over a single cock while she enviously watched Misato get two all to herself. Not to be outdone, the petite redhead threw everything she had into satisfying her black stud, but it didn’t take long for him want a little something more. “Why don’t you get up here and show your friend some of the tricks we’ve taught you?”

Asuka couldn’t have agreed any faster, and she quickly jumped up into his lap. Without any further hesitation, the grinning redhead sank down onto his dick and tossed her head back in a moan of joy. “Fuck! I love this black cock!” she cried out as his massive length bottomed out and slammed against her womb. Despite sharing the room with the older parental figure, Asuka wasn’t about to hold back on her usual dirty talk. “God, just fucking wreck my pussy, you big-dicked bastard!”

Misato gasped at the sight of Asuka’s petite body swallowing up every inch of black meat with ease. She had glimpsed the full size of him, and it didn’t seem possible that her teenage body could handle such a beast. Yet Misato was accomplishing the same impossible feat at the same time, deepthroating both cocks one at a time. Though to be fair, she had lots of practice from her college days, but watching how expertly Asuka took dick despite her relative inexperience, it was clear Misato still had much to learn. Not to be outdone, the NERV director pushed herself all the way down until her mouth reached the base, bottom lip pressing against his balls. Misato held herself there for several long seconds, her eyes drifting upward to gauge his reaction.

“Damn, girl!” he said, clearly impressed. “You must want this dick real bad. Not getting enough action back home?”

The major was hesitant to answer him as she would have been content to stay down with her throat massaging every inch of him much longer, but she pulled off his girth with a loud gasp, her lips drenched with spit and precum. “I… I’ve never done anything like this before,” she admitted with a blush. Though Misato had been considered a “loose woman” by conservative standards, she still never entertained more than one lover at a time. Now she was kneeling so submissively before two well-hung studs with another fucking her protégé nearby. This was far beyond the pale of anything Misato had done in the past, and yet she couldn’t help herself. “I want more… I mean please, will you cum in my mouth?”

But when Misato went to swallow his cock again, she was stopped by the hand resting upon her head. “Sorry, babe. You gotta work your way up to earning our loads. But right now, we gotta mark our new bitch the only proper way we know how.” With a mutual nod between them, both men started to jerk themselves right in front of Misato, their swollen cockheads just inches from her face. Misato whined pathetically at their denial, but she was determined to get her threat all the same with her mouth opened wide and tongue rolled out to catch every drop.

They came at the same time, splattering the woman’s face with such heavy, thick loads the likes of which she had never seen. The first shot caught her right across the eye, and Misato gasped in pure surprise. As she felt its weight sink into her eyelashes, more ropes of spunk crisscrossed her face again and again until both eyes were glued shut and she was forced to take the facial in total darkness. Her tongue wiggled blindly, seeking out any droplets generous enough to grace her mouth. When her face could hold no more of their copious loads, the rest sloughed down her face and splattered across the black sweater and Misato’s silver cross necklace.

Before she could even get a chance to wipe the cum from her eyes, Misato felt herself being lifted into the air. Temporarily blind and completely caught off balance, her legs instinctively wrapped around the man holding her up, and she got another anchor point once he dropped her incredibly wet pussy onto his cock. “Oh my god! How are you still hard?!” Misato cried out, but already the question was forgotten in sheer awe at just how much cockmeat was filling her up. “You’re so… So big! It’s… I’ve never…”

“Never had black cock before?” he asked with a smug chuckle. “I can tell. You’re way too tight, but I ain’t complaining.” Misato could feel his strong hands slip under her thighs for better leverage as he started to thrust away at her cunt, the wrinkled skirt pushed hastily up around her hips. “Don’t you worry. We’re gonna loosen you up real nice just like we did red over there.”

Misato couldn’t see, but she could definitely still hear Asuka’s unending screams of pleasure mixed with her filthy mouth. “Fuck, fuck! Gonna… Gonna cum all over your big fucking cock!” A sharp slap across the redhead’s bouncing ass made her squeal with pleasure. “Yes! Use me! Cum in me! Gimme that hot load!”

But soon all of Misato’s attention was focused on the stud holding her in his iron grip as he fucked her in a standing position, leaving the violet-haired woman to hang on for dear life. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and clung to his muscular body as her head fell back in complete surrender, mouth hanging open to pant and moan uncontrollably. Misato could feel her pussy juices pouring from her stuffed cunt to drown his shaft and dribble down her ass. This stranger and his black cock was opening her up in ways Misato never could have imagined possible, and all she could do was hold on tight and pray she’d be able to walk into work tomorrow. That combined with Asuka’s own lewd moans only hastened her spiraling descent into depravity.

There was still a third man left unchecked, and he came up behind Misato with a vengeance, lifting up her sweater to finally expose her bra-covered tits while grinding his erection against her ass. “How’s that dick feel, girl? You starting to figure out why your little friend is our black-owned cumdump now?”

His words rang in Misato’s burning ears. In fact, her entire body felt like it was on fire, and she only wanted more. But in her position fully suspended off the ground, Misato was completely at the mercy of the man bouncing her on his cock. With a monster orgasm so close and yet so far, Misato couldn’t help but finally give into their taunts. “Nyggh… I… Yes! It’s amazing! I’ve never been fucked like this before!” A small dribble of cum ran down from Misato’s cheek and touched the corner of her lip, and she quickly licked it up ravenously. Her lust was a full-blown inferno, and there was only one thing she cared about now. “I want… I want to…”

A shrill cry from Asuka finished Misato’s sentence for her. “C-cumming! I’m fucking cummmmminggg!” The teen’s tiny body convulsed atop her black lover as he fiercely grabbed onto both slim hips and held her down while pumping a fresh load into her oversaturated pussy. Not that Asuka minded one bit as the blistering sensation of his warm seed flooding her tight channel only prolonged her climax.

Misato whimpered as she listened to the young girl scream out her release. She was close herself, so very close, but not quite there yet. No matter how much the major tried humping back against his thrusts, it just wasn’t enough to push her over the edge. Misato knew she needed that final catalyst to bring on that orgasm she craved so badly. “I need more! P-please. My ass,” Misato begged. “I need your black cock in my ass!”

“Damn, what a slut,” said the man behind her as he stepped up to make Misato’s request a reality. “Your friend held out for at least a week before begging us to fuck her in the ass, and you didn’t even last ten minutes. No wonder you came to our place looking for trouble.” Yet despite how much he ridiculed Misato for her indecency, the black stud was just as eager to give the slut exactly what she wanted. With his massive cock still wet from Misato’s earlier blowjob, he angled his bulbous tip up against her puckered hole and slipped in with relative ease.

Misato’s entire world shattered in that one glorious moment of finally getting double stuffed on both ends, a perfect mimicry of the exact situation she had found Asuka in when she arrived at the house, and it was just what she had craved since then. A strangled wail of bliss announced her climax, but that didn’t stop either man from thrusting away at her wet holes as they clenched down hard, though it did much to encourage their own releases. Misato’s eyes rolled back as they gave her the cherry on top of her most mind-numbing orgasm ever with two explosive creampies that filled her with so much spunk that the excess spilled onto the floor. Disappointed at the utter waste, both men fully hilted themselves within their new cocksleeve, squashing her trembling body between two slabs of black beefcake, and spurted the rest of their loads far deeper than any ordinary man could ever hope to reach.

Once their balls had been emptied inside the NERV director, they gently lowered the listless woman face-down onto the floor. Though still conscious, Misato had been fucked into a state of complete cock-shock, her eyes glassy and mind hazy as it struggled to reboot from the transcendental first experience with black cock. The men knew that, like Asuka, it would take time for her to come around, but at least this time they had a backup. And so they gathered around the familiar redhead – who was still seated in the lap of their friend as she stirred from her own orgasm – and presented her with their soiled dicks. Without complaint or even needing any direction, Asuka lunged forward and wrapped her lips around the nearest semi-hard erection she could reach.

“Damn, that was great,” said the black man as he guided Asuka’s head to clean the taste of Misato off his cock. “You got any other friends we should know about?”

The thirsty teen gazed up at the man, her lips curling around his shaft in an attempted smile as an obvious answer came to mind.


	3. Blue on Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lured with the promise of improving her capabilities as an EVA pilot, Rei joins Asuka and her strange male friends for the start of an unforgettable night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!
> 
> All depicted characters are assumed to be of legal age.

“Well if it isn’t my good friend,” said Asuka cheerily as she sat down next to her fellow EVA pilot on a bench outside their school. “Whatcha reading there, Rei?”

The blue-haired girl didn’t even spare a glance up at the intruding classmate, her gaze solely focused on the book in her lap. “We’re not friends,” replied Rei coldly. But since that was her normal tone, there was no real offense behind the statement other than speaking plain fact.

Asuka certainly wasn’t ruffled by Rei’s tone, perhaps because it was expected, and if anything she was only encouraged to keep teasing the girl. “Sure we are,” said the redhead with a sly smirk. “How long have we known each other? Saved the world together? And yet just the other day I realized… We never really hang out!”

“Hanging out with you is not a requirement for fulfilling my duties at NERV,” responded Rei, her eyes still glued to the pages of her book.

“Well if you want to put it that way, of course not.” Asuka shrugged nonchalantly and brushed a lock of hair from her shoulder. “But think about how much better you could be in your EVA if we actually were friends!”

That certainly got Rei’s attention finally, and the curious pilot finally looked up at the grinning Asuka. “How do you mean?”

“Think about it!” Asuka leaned in closer and slipped an arm around the stiff girl’s shoulders. “Ever since Shinji and I started living together, our performance metrics have gone through the roof. Haven’t you noticed? Not only are we more in-sync with each other’s mannerisms, but our close connection adds that extra psychological factor that can make all the difference in battle. What explanation could there possibly be other than friendship?”

Rei paused to muse on the idea silently. “I don’t think your hypothesis has much merit,” she said after some consideration.

“Then you have nothing to lose by giving it a shot!” Asuka pulled her arm back, snapped Rei’s book shut for her, then used the hardcover to scribble something down on a loose piece of paper. “Tell you what. Some good friends of mine are throwing a party this weekend. Here’s the address. I can’t think of a more perfect time to work on our budding friendship.” The presumptuous redhead folded up the paper then quickly stuffed it down the front collar of Rei’s schoolgirl uniform. “For the mission, of course.”

Rei’s face blushed slightly red as she felt the note fall down between her breasts, yet she remained as icy and collected as ever without so much as a rebuke. “If it will enhance my performance in the EVA, then I suppose I ought to make the effort.”

The house was easy enough to find with the address Asuka had given her, but upon arrival Rei was more perplexed to find it mostly empty, betraying the promise of this party the redhead had mentioned. There were only two cars parked outside, and the home was unusually quiet without the typical blaring music that Rei had heard people were so fond of playing during such events. Yet despite her apprehensions, she was resolved to follow through with this scheme if only to ensure that he trip out this far wasn’t a total waste of time.

At least she saw a familiar face when Rei went to knock on the door and was answered by Asuka, who wore a tight tube top with no bra as clearly evident by the shameless nipples poking through the fabric. The girl’s brilliant red hair was also disheveled and Asuka even quickly wiped away something from the corner of her mouth, but Rei didn’t give it any further thought once she was greeted with a genuine smile. “Rei! Have to say I’m actually surprised you showed up, but I just know you’ll be glad you did.” The girl’s smile faltered when she looked Rei over and noticed she was wearing her typical uniform from school. “Uhh, nice outfit.”

“My apologies,” said Rei flatly and perhaps with an ever-so-subtle touch of sarcasm. “I don’t have much in my wardrobe for such festivities.”

“Well it’s whatever. Come inside and I’ll introduce you to my friends!”

Rei was led a short way into the living room where she found only three men, a rather paltry excuse for a party size. Yet what was most unusually was the fact that they were all black men, an unusual sight in Tokyo-3. How exactly Asuka had come to be friends with such foreigners was another mystery that Rei filed away in her brain, and she watched as the happy redhead quickly joined the side of one of the standing men. “Is this all?” asked Rei flatly. “Parties usually have more attendants, do they not?”

Asuka giggled and leaned into one of her black friends, who wasn’t at all shy about groping the teen ass hanging out of her tiny booty shorts. “Well yeah, you know how it is. People always show up late, trying to be fashionable or whatever. But take a seat! We were just about to start one of my favorite games.”

“A game?” asked Rei skeptically. She usually had no need for such frivolous entertainment, but even Rei had to admit her curiosity was piqued. After all, she had come out here to open herself up to new experiences, and it would do no good to shut down every suggestion. “What sort of game?”

“It’s a guessing game. You’ll love it,” answered Asuka with a wily grin as she plucked a blindfold off a nearby coffee table. “And since you’re such a smart girl, I know you’ll catch on quickly. We all take turns wearing this blindfold while everyone else picks out a type of food. The blindfolded player tastes each one and has to guess what it is. It’s that easy!”

Rei had no frame of reference for what constituted a typical party game, though she had heard that most of them involved alcoholic. But besides that she had no objections to the idea, and at least it seemed somewhat cerebral as opposed to than just an excuse to get drunk. “I suppose that does sound substantive.”

“Good! You’ll go first then.” Asuka wasted no time in slipping the cloth down around her head until it fit snuggly around her eyes. “Now come sit over here and we’ll get started.” The eager redhead led Rei to kneel on a floor cushion between taking her own seat nearby. “Alright! If you wouldn’t mind feeding our guest her first treat?”

“I’d be my pleasure,” said one of the men, and though Rei couldn’t see it she could practically hear the smile in his voice. “Open wide, little girl.”

Rei immediately did as she was told. Both lips parted wide, and Rei even stuck out her tongue a bit in anticipation. Truth be told she felt rather ridiculous on her knees with her mouth open just so, and as if to confirm her apprehension Rei could hear the men in the room chuckling at the sight. “Eager, isn’t she?”

“So was I,” purred Asuka into Rei’s left ear. “Are you going to give it to her?”

“Yeah, yeah, hold your horses.” The first man was speaking again, closer this time. “Here it comes.”

The young blue-haired girl couldn’t help but jump a bit as soon as the soft flesh of a tart fruit fell upon her tongue. A fluttering squeak came from her mouth at the suddenness of it, but Rei quickly regained her composure and drew the morsel between her lips. It was tart and sweet, clearly a fruit, and while several candidates could have served as suitable guesses, Rei went for the first obvious one as soon as she swallowed it down. “It’s an apple.”

“Correct!” shouted Asuka. “Oohh, first try! I told you she was a smart one.”

“Sure seems like it. Let’s she if she can figure this one out.”

Rei instantly reopened her mouth unbidden, already anticipating the next challenge. They left her there for several moments, her tongue wiggling and reaching outward for whatever they were going to offer her next, and finally it came. As soon as it landed on her tongue, Rei could tell it was another piece of fruit, this time much softer and not nearly as acidic. She sucked on it gingerly, swishing it about in her mouth, before gulping it down. “This is a banana,” remarked Rei unenthusiastically. “This game isn’t very challenging.”

Asuka responded with a laugh. “Well if it’s a challenge you want, I bet this next one is going to stump you real good!” She leaned in closer and whispered hotly, her warm breath brushing across Rei’s ear. “This one is my personal favorite. I can’t wait for you to try it.”

“Then I am ready,” declared Rei before once more opening her mouth wide, tongue extended ready and waiting.

As soon as the next object touched her lips, Rei could immediately surmise it was a piece of meat. Yet instead of the typical rough texture she expected, it was smooth and soft, almost velvety in touch. Not only that but it was warm, so much so that she could practically feel the heat radiating off it. _“Were they cooking before I got here?” _wondered Rei to herself as she ran her lips across the surface, her tongue flicking upward to taste the underside of what was clearly now some type of sausage. The end of it was shaped in a flare tip unlike anything she had ever seen in a butcher’s shop, and her innate curiosity compelled her to explore further.

Rei quickly wrapped her slick lips around the circumference of the sausage and pushed her head forward to take in more of it. Yet as her mouth slid further down, she was shocked to find the piece had no immediate end. _“How long is this thing? Are they trying to choke me?” _It was a large sample, thick enough to touch both sides of her mouth and stretch her lips past the point of comfort. Undeterred, Rei pressed on until the blunt end of the meat hit the back of her throat. A muffled groan of discomfort came from the lips wrapped so tightly around the length, and briefly Rei wondered if she should pull it out to ask for a clue.

“Damn, look at her go!” exclaimed the black man. From the direction of his voice, Rei could tell he was standing directly over her. “She didn’t even hesitate. Just gobbled it up.”

“That’s because she’s a natural.” Asuka leaned in closer and rubbed her cheek up against Rei’s before drawing a loud and exaggerated inhale through her nostrils to smell the meat in the girl’s mouth. “How’s it taste? I bet you’re just drooling all over it.”

“Mmrphh,” was the best Rei could mutter with her mouth so overstuffed. She pulled back just slightly, the tip of her tongue wriggled against the hot flesh to get a better sense of its taste, when suddenly she felt a wet glob of something salty dribble from the sausage and smear across her tonsils. Slightly panicked, Rei quickly pulled her mouth from the offering completely with an exploding gasp for fresh air bursting from her lips. “Wh-what was that? Something just came out of it. Something… wet.”

Asuka giggled, and Rei could both feel and hear the redhead shift forward to place a soft kiss on the morsel that had just been in her mouth. “That’s perfectly normal. And trust me, a lot more comes out once it starts.”

The bewildered girl shook her head. “I have absolutely no idea what this could be. It’s like nothing I’ve ever seen or tasted before. I can only guess it must be something exotic, perhaps a dish you brought back from Germany.” Rei was absolutely confounded, and while she may have been tempted to throw in the towel and call it quits, she found herself wanting to try again. It wasn’t simply born out of any sort of wounded pride or desire to impress these people by winning their little contest. Instead, surprising even herself, Rei just wanted it back in her mouth. The mystery was a big part of it, but more than that, for reasons she couldn’t explain, having that meaty thing in her mouth just felt right. “Let me… Let me try again.”

A soft gasp was Asuka’s response, though it wasn’t very genuine. “You want more? You certainly took to our little game rather well.”

Rei stuck out her tongue and leaned forward as if expecting to find the object right in front of, and she even whimpered slightly when she couldn’t find it. “Let me try. Please?”

“Begging already,” said one of the nearby men. “I think that even breaks your record, Red.”

“Hmph!” Rei could immediately sense the shift in Asuka’s disposition and could even imagine the scowl on her face. “Fine! Give it to her. She won’t be able to guess it!”

As soon as the hot slab of meat pressed against her tongue, Rei immediately lurched forward to wrap her lips back around the girth. An uncharacteristic hum of delight reverberated around the length as she quickly took it down as far as possible, just shy of plunging down her throat entirely. That same wet and sticky fluid from before left a slimy trail across her tongue along the way, and Rei guzzled it down just to feel its warmth in her belly. The pungent yet pleasing flavor of this mystery meat caused her to slobbering all over the thickness of it, and for some reason she couldn’t explain Rei could even feel her own body starting to tingle in response. There was just something about this whole experience – the heat, the smell, and the taste – that lit up her senses and sent a very clear signal to her brain: more.

But a snippy voice to her left snapped Rei out of her trance. “She’s not getting any closer,” said Asuka with a growl. “Now she’s just sucking on it because she loves the taste. Pull it out and let’s move on.”

But as soon as the meat left her mouth, Rei lurched forward with her mouth wide open to take it back in yet, blinded as she was, she couldn’t hope to find it again without help. “No! I… I can figure it out.”

“Give it up, wondergirl. You’re totally clueless.”

“Wait, I… Please!” Rei was panted now, saliva dripping from the tip of her tongue and splashing onto her bare thighs. “I don’t care what it is. I just want to taste it again. It’s… Good. I don’t know why, but I just want more.”

A chorus of laughter from Asuka’s friends made Rei blush, but she wasn’t willing to back down in this. “She really is a natural. How do you know so many freaks, Red?” asked one of the men.

“Please,” repeated Rei. “I’ll do anything.” She bit her lip and pressed her legs together as the burning itch in her crotch grew. Something about this whole situation was just off, but rather than figure it out all Rei could think about was how distractingly empty her mouth was. “Asuka, please tell them…

With a groan of frustration, Asuka yanked the blindfold from Rei’s head to reveal the truth, yet the desperate schoolgirl was too busy blinking from the sudden re-exposure to light to grasp what exactly she was supposed to see, leaving Asuka to spell it out for her. “Look! Look at it! That’s what you’ve been doing for the last ten minutes!” she shouted, pushing Rei’s face forward until the fat shaft smacked against the bridge of her nose. “You’ve been sucking on cock like a filthy little whore!”

Rei stared wide-eyed in shock at the throbbing mass of hard black cock, still dripping wet with her spit, pointed directly at her face. A translucent bead of precum appeared from the slit, and Rei immediately realized that was the wet substance that she had tasted early. But rather than recoil in horror, her tongue immediately flicked out and ran across her wet lips hungrily as she eyed the delicious slab of meat dangling just out of reach. “That… That was inside of me?”

“You bet!” Asuka wore a nasty grin as she reached up and cupped Rei’s jaw possessively. “You’re just a dirty cocksucking slut now. How does that make you feel?”

Shame should have been the immediate answer. She shuddered at the thought of what Commander Ikari might think of her if he knew she was sucking on a stranger’s cock, yet the more Rei stared at the dangling black member, the less she cared. Rei knew she should have felt complete revulsion at this foul deed, and righteous indignation at Asuka’s deception, but instead the only thing she felt was a yearning desire to have that dick back inside her mouth. “I feel empty,” admitted Rei at last. “Empty without it in my mouth.” She titled her head back and looked up at the black man standing in front of her, her eyes soft and pleading. “Please?” asked Rei, and then she opened her mouth wide and waited.

“What a slut,” he said while placing a firm hand atop her light blue hair, which allowed him to hold her steady as he shoved his massive black cock back inside her mouth. Rei’s eyes went wide and a loud “glurrk” wrenched from her throat as the fat tip pushed inside, yet she tried her best to hold still as her new lover enjoyed the warmth of her mouth. No longer needing to put up any further pretense about their little game, the black man went straight to work facefucking the compliant girl, both hands on the back of her head as his thick length plunged down Rei’s throat again and again.

Rivulets of overflowing spit ran down Rei’s chin as she gurgled throughout the brutal despoiling of her mouth, and she loved every moment of it. Her eyes remained fixed on his face, staring up at him blankly as her cheeks bulged outward from the sheer girth of his cock. Rei was unflinching throughout the rough skullfucking, even when his length plunged all the way down her throat and that petite nose mashed up against his wiry public hair. More and more of his delicious precum was pouring out freely from the tip, and Rei savored the taste of her drop she could managed to get on her tongue whenever he pulled back briefly just before hilting himself back down her throat. Throughout it all, Rei did her best to stay still and be the obedient fuckdoll that she wanted to be for him. The only sign of life was the joyous hums of delight coming from her lips and the frantic hands that grabbed at her skirt as the tingling urge deep within her core flared even hotter.

“You’re a real idiot,” snarled Asuka as she slipped her hands underneath Rei’s shirt and ran them upward to grope her bra-covered breasts. “You came here thinking we could be friends, but now you’ve gone and gotten yourself addicted to cock.” The taunting redhead was relentless in the way she mauled the preoccupied girl’s tits, roughly yanking down the bra to get at those rapidly-stiffening nipples. “Now you’re just another black dick cocksleeve,” she said with a grin before leaning in close to whisper into Rei’s ear. “Just like me.”


	4. Blue on Black 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now fully devoted to pleasing her new black lovers, Rei spends most of her day waiting inside her home for anyone to stop by and use her to their satisfaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

The following week passed in a haze of sex and lust for Rei. After Asuka introduced Rei to her first black cock, she spent the rest of that night with one always occupying her mouth while the others went wild on her other holes. The men broke in Rei thoroughly that night, reducing her to a cum-dependent state of addiction. And when she finally did wobble home past midnight on shaky legs, Rei didn’t return alone but rather with a friend who was more than happy to continue to mating press the squealing girl in her own bed for the rest of the night and the following morning. And when he left behind a drooling, insensate mess, it only took an hour for Rei to fully recover and call up the other studs to come over and pick up where he left off.

Far more than Misato or Asuka, Rei had developed an insatiable need for black cock. And unlike those two girls, Rei didn’t possess anything even slightly resembling a social life, which meant she could happily stay locked up in her apartment all day and serving as nothing more than a cumdump. Word spread quickly among the small group of friends about their new toy, and it wasn’t long before practically every black man in Tokyo-3 had found their way into Rei’s home and blown a load inside her body. She had come to realize that her existence served a far greater purpose as a cocksleeve for black men than anything she could have accomplished with NERV. And though Rei still tried her best to maintain her other responsibilities, they all took a backseat to her new role.

Sometime later, Rei awoke to the sound of the phone ringing in her apartment. Already the light of the morning sun was shining through the window blinds, which meant she had overslept longer than usual that day. Which wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. It wasn’t a school day and she wouldn’t be needed at NERV headquarters until late afternoon, which was entirely the reason why she was up so late last night. And it was only natural that, after such a rough and vigorous session with her new “friends,” young Rei had to sleep for so long to recover her energy. But even though she was being awoken earlier than she might have liked, it didn’t really bother Rei at all, especially since she could guess who was calling her so early in the day and what their purpose might be. With a sort of haste that one could almost mistake for excitement from the introverted girl, she jumped out of bed and ran to pick up the phone. “Hello?”

“Hey cutie, you up?” asked a gruff voice, one that was instantly recognizable to her. “Me and the boys were thinking about stopping by if you’re up for it.”

“Of course.” Rei’s voice was as even and neutral as ever, never once betraying any sort of emotion. “I will leave the door unlock. You and your friends may feel free to enter and make yourselves at home.”

“Great! We’ll be over in a few. Oh, and you don’t mind if I bright over someone new, right?”

“I do not,” said Rei. She thought back to something that she had heard Misato say to the very same man while they were partying at her apartment last week. “My home is your home.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” And then just like that the call disconnected, leaving Rei to prepare for the arrival of her guests.

She of course began by taking a shower since she knew that making herself fresh would be greatly appreciated by the men. There were still a few stains on her body, particularly in between her thighs, that lingered from the night before. Though Rei always showered quickly and efficiently, she rushed to soap herself down with haste in anticipation of her guests’ arrival. They could be here any minute, and there were a few more things she wanted to do in preparation.

With her thin, pale body still dripping wet, Rei hurried over to her mirror to apply a small amount of makeup. As she had never been one for vanity, it was still a new experience for her and one that required a good bit of coaching from her fellow snowbunnies. Just a month ago she wouldn’t have bothered with such a silly thing – since cosmetic appearances were unnecessary to perform her duties at NERV – but Asuka had been a great help in introducing her to the idea of eyeliner, lipstick, and mascara. “Guys like it when you dress up for them,” Rei recalled Asuka saying one day, her own lips painted red to match her hair. “Even if it does end up smeared all over my face by the time they’re done with me. It makes them happy, and making them happy is what we’re all about, right?”

It was a certain kind of straightforward logic that Rei appreciated, and so she set about carefully applying her own makeup. Nothing fancy, just a little blush around the cheeks, some lipstick that she had bought last week, and a good amount of mascara that would no doubt be running down her cheeks in due time. The lipstick was a modest and natural pink, nothing like the bright cherry red that Asuka seemed to prefer, but one that befit Rei’s more modest personality. Plus, the lightness of the pink better contrasted against the darker color of her lovers’ black skin, which always got a certain thrill out of everyone involved whenever it began to rub off on their cocks.

The only decision left to make before their arrival was what to wear, and luckily Rei had planned ahead for this occasion. Their visits to her apartment had been quite frequent in the time since she was first introduced to the masculine studs, yet each time Rei entertained them she had chosen to wear her plain schoolgirl uniform. Certainly none of them minded one bit, and they all reveled in the fantasy of having their own personal schoolgirl cumdump, but eventually Rei decided she wanted to do something special for them. Which was why she had smuggled one of her plugsuits out of NERV headquarters, with a little help from Misato of course. Now, as she donned the white suit and vacuum sealed it against her skin, Rei couldn’t help but give a spin in the mirror to admire her curves and slender frame. Her heart fluttered at the thought of how much her lovers would appreciate such a gift.

When she heard the knock on her door, Rei raced to answer. The familiar sight of four muscular black men instantly sent her pussy into overdrive, staining the crotch of her plugsuit with a deluge of arousal. But there was one person among them that Rei didn’t recognize, and immediately she remembered that they were bringing someone new.

Thankfully, she wasn’t kept in the dark for long as one of the men, whose cock had been the first she ever sucked, introduced him. “Yo, this is my little bro Douglas. He hasn’t gotten laid yet, so I brought him to lose his V card with our favorite snowbunny.”

“H-hi Rei,” said Douglas bashfully. He looked a bit embarrassed to even be there. “Or I mean… Rei-chan?”

“Just Rei is fine,” she said, mustering as much warmth as possible. Though she was still learning much about proper social interaction, both Misato and Asuka had been a great help in that area, all for the sake of making the men who owned her more comfortable. “You may also call me any of the nicknames your brother and the others prefer. Cocksleeve, cumslut, fucktoy, just to name a few.”

The other men all laughed. “Damn, she’s got a great memory and a killer body. And speaking of which…” The older brother stepped forward and very firmly pushed on Rei’s shoulders until she knelt obediently on the ground. “Let’s start with a blowjob, just like we talked about.”

“R-right!” Though Douglass seemed clearly anxious, his excitement at finally getting his dick wet with a woman was palpable. Without needing further encouragement, he approached Rei and pulled his cock out of his pants. “I hope it’s not, umm, smaller than you expected.”

Rei couldn’t help but immediately start salivating upon the sight of her first black cock of the day. Long, thick, and perfectly ebony just how she liked it, he was everything she desired, and Rei made it known by reaching up and grasping him gently with her gloved hand. “It’s perfect,” she whispered, mouth hovering close enough for her hot breath to waft over his prick, which jerked responsively in her grasp. She didn’t even wait to ask for permission but instead dove in to wrap her lips around the virgin’s cock. The way he stiffened and groaned was adorable, but the sheer throbbing warmth of his flesh against her tongue drove Rei made with lust. And thus, without any care about easing the young man into his first sexual experience, she began to bob her head along his length like a seasoned whore, which of course she was by that point.

There were still three other men that were awaiting their turn, and one of them decided to take the initiative by walking around behind Rei and grabbing at her slender hips. Once Douglas sat down in a nearby chair, they were more comfortably able to position Rei into a doggystyle position where she could still suck on dick while the other stud knelt down and helped himself to her ass. Just feeling his rough hands grope and kneed her twin globes through the suit was enough to get Rei moaning around the cock in her mouth, and if she weren’t so hungry to keep sucking she would have pulled off just to beg him to fuck her already.

But luckily the black stallion didn’t need the hint. He grabbed the stretchy material and pulled hard until a thin tear formed, which then exploded into a gigantic opening. Not only did he get a good look at Rei’s dripping wet pussy and her puckered anus, but now everyone could plainly see the black spade that had been tattooed upon her lower back just above the crack of her ass. It was proof of her new lifestyle and a sight that instantly got the man hard as a rock. “Little slut really knows her place,” he said just before ramming his massive prick straight up her ass, eliciting a ragged squeal from Rei. “Ah yeah, I’ve missed this hole,” grunted the man from behind as he pushed more and more of his black meat into Rei’s tight asshole. “Any time spent without fucking this ass is too long in my opinion!”

Rei most certainly agreed, but with a mouthful of cock all she could do was mumble an affirmative. Anal had been the one activity she was most hesitant to engage in at first, but once they had all run a train on her anus Rei discovered that she was an insatiable buttslut. While she of course loved getting fucked in her pussy, she’d much prefer to get double penetrated if that had to be the case. Now, as a thick black cock ravaged her ass, Rei’s poor neglected snatch continued to ooze girlcum down her inner thighs, made even worse by the loud _smack_ each time he drove deep and slapped his balls against her sodden folds. Unable to take it any longer, Rei was about to actually take her mouth off the dick and beg the man inside her ass to stop holding back, but she suddenly felt Douglas’s hand fall upon the top of her head and hold her in-place. _“Please use me,” _she thought to herself at his sudden aggression. _“Please!”_

However, her silent plea would go unanswered. Unwilling – or more likely unknowing what to do in the situation – Douglas just sighed and watched Rei’s pretty blue-haired head continue to bob in his lap. So much drool was now running down his enormous shaft that his balls were absolutely drenched with Rei’s spit, and a clear watermark of pink lipstick had formed about three-fourths of the way to designate how far she had managed to go. But try as she might, Rei simply couldn’t fit all of his cock down her throat. “Look at that,” said one of the bystanders. “He’s too big for her! Seems our cockslut has finally met her match.”

Shame burned at Rei’s cheeks. She wanted to be the best cocksleeve possible for these black men, and the fact that she couldn’t fully take one of their cocks was a failure on her part. _“I have to keep trying,”_ she vowed to herself. _“I have to swallow him all!”_

But Rei would never get the chance. Douglas shuddered in the seat and tangled his fingers within Rei’s blue hair. “Uggh! I-I’m gonna blow!”

Thankfully, his big bro was there to intervene. With lightning fast reflexes, he reached down, grabbed a fistful of Rei’s short locks, and yanked her off. An explosive gasp filled the small room, and strands of spittle and precum flew across the floor. “Wh-what?” asked Rei in bewilderment, her tongue hanging loosely from her mouth in hopes that it might catch some ropes of cum from the black men who had been jerking off to her lewd show. “You didn’t let me finish…”

“Of course not,” said the older brother. “My little bro deserves to bust his first nut inside the finest pussy in Tokyo-3!” He looked over at his friend who was still railing away at Rei’s ass. “Get off her for a sec. Give these two lovebirds a moment to themselves.”

Rei whined as soon as that wonderful black cock left her asshole. She felt so empty now, and never before had she been fucked and left without a thick, gooey anal creampie. It was practically torture for the young girl, but thankfully she didn’t have to wait long before she was put flat on her back so that Douglas could climb atop. “Alright…” he said nervously. “I can do this.”

Looking up at him with watery brown eyes, Rei had to bite down on her lip to quiet the moans as his fat cockhead teased her folds. “Please enter me,” she whimpered. “Insert your penis and use my body to become a man.” Rei didn’t quite know how to articulate herself. She just knew that she wanted to be held down and pounded into a gibbering, cum-drunk wreck. And though Douglas might not be up to that particular task just yet, his dick was more than pleasing enough for Rei as it began to delve between her slick lips.

A high-pitched shriek tore from Rei’s throat once Douglass fully sheathed himself inside her cunt, nestling his blunt tip against her cervix. Not wanting him to pull out just yet, she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist and held him close so that she could savor the filthy sensation of being filled with more meat than she was ever built to handle. That was the joy that only a black cock could give her. “You are quite g-gifted for a male of y-your age,” stammered Rei, hoping to encourage him in some way. “It w-would be my honor if you were to – Haah!”

She didn’t need to say anything more. Douglas was now operating on pure instinct, and he slowly dragged his twitching length out of her depths just to slam back inside. The dull _thump_ of his scrotum landing again and against upon Rei’s plush asscheeks mixed perfectly with the chorus of her frantic moans. Experience wasn’t necessary when it came to pounding Rei into a mewling bitch, and quickly she was reduced to little more than a shivering, drooling mess.

But since Douglas was already dangerously close to finishing just from Rei’s previous blowjob, it didn’t take long at all for him to reach his peak. With a strained groan, he held off just long enough to be a gentleman about it. “Is it alright if I cum inside you, Rei?”

“Of c-course. Please do,” whimpered Rei. She tried her best to hide it, to remain impassive, but the mere idea that another black stud was about to bust a fat nut inside her pussy ignited her passions even further. “I want you to enjoy yourself with my body however you like.”

“She’s being modest,” said another guy, one of men who had been present during that first night when Rei had become addicted to cock. “Go on, girl. Tell him how you really feel.”

Douglas still hadn’t cum inside Rei, and the wait was driving her mad. “Yes, he’s right! I want it… I want your warm seed inside me! E-even if you impregnate me, I don’t care! Just release yourself inside meeee!” Her wish was immediately granted, and as she felt that hot, sticky cum flood her insides, Rei was pushed hard and fast into her own screaming orgasm. With her petite body sandwiched between the hard floor and Douglas, the ecstasy was comparable. The only thing that would have made it better would be another black cock to fill up her other holes, and Rei slowly recovered and gazed upward at the circle of yet-unfucked men standing around her, she knew that wish was about to be granted.

As soon as his load was deposited inside her womb, Douglas slowly extracted himself from the tight pussy that refused to let him go, and he didn’t even get a moment to rest before Rei was suddenly upon him once more, wrapping her mouth around his flaccid, pussy-soaked dick. She slobbered ravenously all over him, desperate to suck down every last drop, all while wiggling her hips to show off her gooey creampie to her watchful audience. Not a single word needed to be exchanged between them as they all fully understood exactly what their dirty fucktoy desired, and the black man from before knelt down to reinsert himself back inside her tight ass.

Before she got a chance to finish, another man roughly grabbed Rei by the hair, pulled her off Douglas’s dick, and promptly replaced it with his own turgid member. “Good job, slut. But you still got the rest of us to satisfy, and we’ve each got a few rounds left in us,” he said while holding her head in-place and facefucking Rei into teary-eyed submission. But there wasn’t an ounce of pain in her expression. Instead, Rei merely gazed up at him and endured the frantic spitroast in hopes that perhaps soon – if she was a good enough cumdump for them – they’d eventually stuff every single hole in her body airtight.


End file.
